eberronheroesfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
2.CH - (1) Prelude
2. Fejezet 999 YK, Nymm havának 08. napja, Sul – A Morgrave Egyetem 4. számú tanterme „A fene egye ezt a nyavalyás tintát” – rázogatod a pennádat, hogy valahogy az éle felé vándoroljon a sűrű folyadék - „hogy ennek is éppen most kell eltompulnia!”. Gyorsan előkapod a még beiratkozás után vásárolt standard élező készletet; szemed sarkából látod, hogy társaidra is valahogy pont most jött rá a farigcsálhatnék, s ezáltal a zárthelyi dolgozat írásában kis szünet áll be. Futólag konstatálod, hogy az apró kés nyelén a sok használattól már alig olvashatóvá kopott a „Morgrave” felirat; s arra gondolsz, hogy milyen hihetetlen gyorsan véget ért az elmúlt iskolaév. thumb|320px Persze, akár még hamarabb is befejeződhetett volna, ha tavaly Sypheros havában az Onatar templomában tett kalandotok után az Egyetemi Ítélőszék szigorúan ragaszkodik az előírásokhoz és eltanácsol benneteket. Azonban az isteneknek, - no meg az általatok birtokolt értékes információknak hála – az ítészek megelégedtek csekély, huszonöt aranyból álló bírság kirovásával; cserébe együtt kellett működnötök a Galifár előtti történelmet kutató tanszéket vezető Danid Vieran professzorral a templom további feltárásában. Ez végül is nem bizonyult megerőltető feladatnak, mert a helyszínre történt visszatérésetekkor bebizonyosodott, hogy a teleport rúnák már nem működnek – valószínűleg az Onatar hárfájának túlerőltetésekor bekövetkező omlás megsemmisítette a hármas szintet – s a kapuk biztonsági okokból már nem funkcionáltak. Persze ez csak Villám elmélete volt, de látva a professzor savanyú ábrázatát, nehéz volt elfojtani a káröröm által arcodra rajzolt mosolyt. A bírságot nagyrészt a Garry által fejenként kifizetett húsz aranyból sikerült fedezni, s a termekben talált régi aranyak eladásából befolyó összeg pedig bőven többet hozott a konyhára, mint a fennmaradó öt aranyas összeg. A zsákmány számbavétele utáni osztozkodás viszonylag zökkenőmentesen folyt, csak a Beszéd gyöngyének sorsát kellet némi licitálással eldönteni. ''DM Üzenet: ezt a részt még nem játszottuk le; ezt még meg kell tenni a következő alkalomkor. '' A következő hónapokban is csak úgy rohantak az események. Villám a talált varázskönyvvel való többszöri bezárkózás után végül előkerült és közölte, hogy minden bizonnyal ennek az írásműnek az elolvasása lehet az, ami előre viheti a csapatot a mindenkin ott ékeskedő sárkányjegy titkának megfejtésében. Ugyanakkor azt is közölte, hogy a könyvtárban utánanézett a szerzőnek; Varrax a gonosz Lord Tarkanan-nak volt a bizalmasa, valami főmágusféle, aki maga is rendelkezett elfajzott sárkányjeggyel, s hihetetlen sok borzalmat művelt (kisgyermekekkel kísérletezett, mérgeket főzött, s alvilági lényeket idézett meg). Nyilvánvaló, hogy a könyv létét fontos titokban tartani, mert a most regnáló nagy Házak ellensége írta azt. Villám azt is elmondta, hogy a védőmágiáktól való félelmében sokáig nem merte kinyitni a könyvet, de végül rászánta magát és semmi baj nem történt. Úgy tűnik a könyv valamilyen módon kommunikálni próbált Villámmal, a lapokon írás jelenik meg, de a gnóm varázsló hiába próbált visszaírni a dolog valahogy nem működött. Hosszú fejtörés és könyvtári kutatómunka eredményeképpen Villám arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy valószínűleg a tinta lehet a ludas, ugyanis ezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt még nem a mai folyadékot használták, hanem valami régebbi katyvaszt, aminek persze az előállítási módja elveszett; bár a Sivis Háznál valószínűleg még meglehet ez a tudás. Villaro kapcsolatait kihasználva Verna és Villám kapott kihallgatási időpontot a ház egyik Sharn-i vezetőjétől, Seebo Turen mestertől. A gnóm mércével számítva magas öregúr figyelmesen végighallgatta az Alicia által kiagyalt féligazságokra épült történetet mindenféle egyetemi kutatómunkáról; majd visszakérdezett, hogy jól tudja-e, hogy a látogatók azon kalandozócsapat tagjai, akik már több esetben is felhívták magukra a figyelmet az egyetem falain belül és kívül. Az igenlő válasz után, egy kis szívességet kért cserébe az elfeledett tintareceptért: a Ház egyik raktárát kellett megtisztítani az ott garázdálkodó rémpatkányoktól. A csapat rövid felkészülés után alá is ereszkedett a Sivis Ház Den’iyas-ban található egyik tornyának pince részébe, ahol több kisebb csetepaté és rémpatkány gyilkolászás után egy nagyobb csata következett rémpatkányokkal, patkányhordával valamint egy patkányemberrel. Ez utóbbi – látva a közelgő vereséget – emberré változott és Graskan néven mutatkozott be. Elmondta, hogy több társával a Sharn alatt található szennyvízrendszer alkotta kazamatában él, és azért hatoltak be a Sivis ház pincéjébe, mert a gnómok egy a patkányemberek számára igen értékes fóliánst loptak el tőlük. Felajánlotta, hogy bőségesen megjutalmazza a csapatot (egy varázskesztyűt emlegetett), ha elhozza nekik az ominózus iratot. A csapat kissé megosztott volt a hogyan tovább kérdésében, végül úgy döntött, hogy elengedi Graskan-t, és nem tesz említést a találkozóról Seebo mesternek. Az elkészített régi-új tinta segítségével Villám már könnyedén kapcsolatba tudott lépni a könyvvel, amiről kiderült, hogy tényleg a sárkányjegyes házak titkos történetéről szól; intelligens és Varrax mester a tanítványának, Zyrussa mágustanoncnak azért készítette, hogy távollétében folytassa annak oktatását. Ez kis nehézséget is okozott, mert a könyv csak sorrendben olvasható, és mindenféle feladványokat és mágikus feladatokat kell ahhoz megoldani, hogy haladni lehessen a tartalommal. Az első hónap eltelte után Villám egy kicsit elcsüggedt; becslése szerint akár több év is eltelhet, amíg teljesen végére tud érni a könyvnek. Igaz, ez tipikusan neki való feladatnak bizonyult; minden idejét lekötötte a munka, s sajátos meghitt viszonyt alakított ki a varázstárggyal, amin persze a többiek – Nazzod vezetésével – sokat élcelődtek. A druidának is akadt egy pár kalandja. Aryth 12-én felkereste őt a tavernában Vashka Reem, egy ork nő, aki az alsó Dura-i ork közösség egyik szólójának mondta magát. Azért kereste fel Nazzod-ot, mert hallott róla, hogy járt arrafelé egy fiatal bölcs, aki a Kapuőrzők ösvényét követi, s kíváncsi volt, hogy ki ő, és esetleg milyen segítséget tud nyújtani a népének. Hosszas négyszemközti beszélgetés következett, melynek végén Vashka kisasszony elégedetten távozott, Nazzod pedig csak annyit árult el, hogy a Sharn-ban élő orkokról beszélgettek, valamint arról, fajtabéli druidák akadnak-e a városban. De nem akadtak, így az ork látogató nem sokára ismét felbukkant, s Nazzodot hívta segítségül egy az orkokat fenyegető veszély elhárításában. Állítása szerint a lakónegyedből sorra tűntek el a fajtársai; nyomozása során arra jutott, hogy csuklyás emberek rabolják el őket, s egy nagy raktár földalatti járataiba hurcolják őket, ahol valamilyen rovarszerű lények tartják őket fogva. „Hohohó biztos aberrációk” – jelezte a Shadow March-i éles orra, s röpke baljós érzését (miszerint a teljes igazság nem került közlésre) elnyomva, Vashka kezébe csapott; Vernával hármasban elindultak egy óvatos felderítésre. A csapat többi tagja szkeptikusan követte a druidát; Merix és Alicia fogadást kötöttek, hogy a rovarszerű lények vajon óriáspókok, avagy rémcsótányok. Nagy volt a meglepetésük, amikor a felderítő csapat fertályórás várakozás után feltűnt a bejáratként használt szétfeszített deszkák között, s Nazzod sugárzó arccal jelentette, hogy tényleg aberrációkra bukkant, amit a felderítő varázslata is megerősített. „Az ügy nem tűr halasztást” – közölte, szegény orkok szenvednek valahol lenn a tárnák mélyén, gonosz szörnyek fogságában, azonnal ki kell őket szabadítani. A tárnák kicsit költői túlzás, javított Verna, de azt ős is elismerte, hogy ezek az izék tényleg ott vannak, de mint mondta, orkokat ő nem látott. Mivel a druidát nem lehetett visszatartani, a csapat elindult befelé; Vashka – aki ork létére meglepően fürge mozgásúnak bizonyult - vállalta Vernával az előretolt felderítő ék szerepét. Először két kutyás őrt kellett ártalmatlanná tenni, ami - hála Verna csendvarázsának – észrevétlenül sikerült. Majd következett az alagútrendszer módszeres felderítése. Itt Villám csendbűbája is gyorsan elhasználásra került, ahogy sorra küldte az árnyékvilágba a csapat a sokcsápú szörnyeket. Meglepetést csak az okozott, amikor egy bunkós ork jött szembe, s a barátságos üdvözlést bunkócsapásokkal viszonozták. Amikor pedig Alicia és Belfegor jól irányzott csapásokkal ártalmatlanná tették őket, akkor bőrük hirtelen több helyen felhasadt, s belőlük, - mint bábokból – a korábban ismert aberrációk bújtak elő. thumb|left|200px A csapat most már kezdte sejteni, hogy miféle helyre is tévedt valójában, s a szerzett sérülések ellenére is eltökélten folytatta útját tovább a kazamatákban. Ork kísérőjük derekasan harcolt a kétkezes kardjával, rajtaütésszerűen oldalba támadva az ellenséget, csúnya sérüléseket osztva, azok gyenge pontjait eltalálva. Nemsokára egy ajtó álkulccsal való kinyitása után a csapat egy nagyobb terembe érkezett, ahol több alvó ork feküdt egymástól szabályos távolságra. Azonban nem nagyon volt idő szemlélődésre, mert a terem túlsó sarkából két bunkós őr és egy aberráns lény támadt a csapatra. Belfegor és Nazzod dühe, valamint a többiek jól elhelyezett csapásai hamar ártalmatlanná tették az őrzőket, akik valójában – mint a druida megállapította – a keltetőt strázsálták. Éppen egy magasröptű filozófiai vita volt kialakulóban, arról, hogy most akkor az itt fekvő orkok menthetetlenek és meg kell őket ölni, vagy a felszínre kell őket segíteni, hogy valamiféle gyógyító bűbáj hatására visszaváltozzanak, amikor a folyosóról hangos ordítás kíséretében egy óriási kétkezes bunkót lóbáló ogre rontott a terembe. Vashka gyorsan felhörpintett valamilyen italt, s még mielőtt láthatatlanná lett, még odavetette, hogy elmére ható varázslattal győzzétek le. Rövid taktikai helyezkedés után Villám meg is próbálkozott egy Color spray bűbájjal, ám az óriás lerázta magáról a mentális támadást; a varázslót csak Belfegor önfeláldozása mentette meg, aki hősiesen az ogréra támadt. A hatalmas bunkócsapás, ami következett szegény Belfegor fejét találta, s ha nem védte volna sisak, bizony rögtön Dol Dorn-hoz is röpítette volna. Szerencsére a Beszéd Gyöngyének segítségével sikerült az óriást földre teríteni, ami adott egy kis helyzeti előnyt az újrarendeződésre. Villám megismételt varázslata ekkor már betalált, s a kábultan támolygó ogre már nem jelentett olyan nagy veszélyt. Vashka is előkerült a semmiből, s őrületben lobogó szemmel aprítani kezdte az óriást, aki pár másodperc múlva darabokban feküdt a padlón. A kérdő tekintetek kereszttüzében az ork kisasszony bevallotta, hogy ő már hallott híreket a Mészárosról, csak azért felejtette el ezt az információt közölni, mert akkor a társaság nehezen lett volna lecsábítható a pincerendszerbe. Verna kezei ügyesen megszabadították a véres csonkot az övéből lelógó kulcscsomótól - valamint egy érdekes, groteszk alakot ábrázoló aranygyűrűtől (amelyről később kiderült, hogy nem mágikus). Rövid keresgélés után rá is bukkant a csapat a még életben lévő orkokra, akik egy nagyobb teremben dolgoztak, egy hatalmas alkimista laborra emlékeztető asztal körül. Jöttötökre teljesen megvadultak, s láncaikkal darabokra szaggatták az őket vigyázó két bunkós strázsát. Verna még időben észrevette, hogy apró árnyalak kisurran az egyik oldalajtón, s utána vetette magát. Rövid fogócskázás után meg is lett Ghiiri, egy csont-bőrré aszott gnóm, aki valamilyen révületbe úszott; a nevén kívül egy értelmes szót sem lehetett kihúzni belőle, csak valami földöntúli vihogás félét, meg azt, hogy Sora Katra úgyis elveszi a lelketeket. Vashka dühében elvágta a nyakát, Villám pedig később hiába töltött órákat a könyvtárban nem tudott rájönni, hogy ki lehet az ominózus Sora Katra. Összesen nyolc orkot sikerült kiszabadítani, férfiakat, nőket vegyesen, akik elmondták, hogy valamilyen szer előállításán kellett dolgozniuk, ami elbódította az elméjüket, így békésen tűrték a rabságot, és azt is, hogy a társaik időnként el-eltűntek, majd kőarcú őrökként tértek vissza. A rabok lerombolták a berendezést, de előtte Merix-nek sikerült még egy kicsit elcsennie az egyik tégely alján maradt folyadékból. A nagy hálálkodás után a csapat kissé vegyes érzelmekkel távozott, mert még Nazzod sem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy itt most nem csak több mint féltucat szerencsétlen kiszabadításáról volt szó. Veshka pedig mélyen hallgatott. Az újesztendő igen balszerencsésen kezdődött. Az Orchideában töltött mulatós éjszaka után másnap délben Villám falfehéren jött elő a szobájából és közölte, hogy a titkos varázskönyv eltűnt. Nazzod gyenge élcelődését, miszerint „.. nem kellett volna annyit inni, hogy azt sem tudod hová teszed a dolgaidat, höhö..” egy éles pillantással elfojtotta; s közölte, nagy a baj. A csapat gyorsan elfelejtette a másnaposság okozta macskajajt, s nekifogott felforgatni a tavernát, bár a varázsló közölte, hogy nem nagyon bízik a keresés eredményességében, hiszen az általa alkalmazott mágia érzékelés bűbáj az igen erős kisugárzású varázstárgyat már réges-régen felfedte volna. Az eredménytelen kutatómunkával töltött rövid órácskát gyorsan felváltotta a kobaktörés időszaka. Azt rögtön elfogadta mindenki, hogy a könyvet csak valami mestertolvaj lophatta el, aki valószínűleg kifejezetten a könyvért jött, hiszen semmi más (beleértve a többi mágikus tárgyat) nem hiányzott. Villám világosan levezette, hogy szerinte csak valamelyik ház jöhet szóba, hiszen minden bizonnyal ez az írás tilalmi indexen van, mert a könyvtárban még utalás sem található rá, és a tartalma (amit eddig a mágus el tudott olvasni) igencsak kedvezőtlen a Házakra nézve. Az ugye széles körben tudott volt, hogy a társaság járt Onatar templomának elfeledett szintjén, amit annak idején aberráns jegyet viselő lázadók laktak. Innen már egy jó időben elmormolt mágiaérzékelés varázslat könnyen gyanússá tehette Villámot. Másik ötlet, amit Merix dobott be, Patrick volt. Ő annak idején világos célzást tett arra, hogy szerinte a csapat tagjain elfajzott jegy van, sőt még arra is rákérdezett, hogy milyen kincseket találtak a szinten. Más kérdés, hogy Patricknek nem volt túl sok szerencséje az Egyetemi Ítélőszékkel, mert az ominózus eset után kicsapták; állítólag sértegette a bírákat. Mivel jobb ötlet a továbbhaladásra nem ígérkezett a társaság nekifogott, hogy kikérdezze az Orchideák személyzetét. Alicia kitalálta a fedősztorit, egy értékes gyűrű eltűnését, s Verna vezetésével szép sorban minden alkalmazottal sikerült elbeszélgetni. A módszer kezdetben nem vezetett eredményre, de harmadnapra Olladra rámosolygott a gnóm szerencsevadászra. Júlia – az egyik felszolgálólány – kifejezetten emlékezett egy ismeretlen ember fiatalúrra, aki sokat kérdezősködött arról, hogy hová vezetnek a különböző ajtók, és, hogy merre található az alkalmazottak szobája. Júliának nem tűnt fel, arra gondolt ismét egy, aki őt akarja megkapni, s rövid úton kiadta az útját. Amikor Verna az illető kinézetéről faggatta a felszolgálólányt egészen pontos leírást adott, ami éppen ráillett az egyetemről eltanácsolt Patrick úrfira. Ezt a csapat egy kicsi kétkedéssel fogadta, hiszen egész este senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy Patrick arra járt volna, de más szál nem lévén erre folyt tovább a nyomozás. A tolvajhoz a legközvetlenebb kapcsot Garry – még aktív egyetemista - jelentette, akinek a becserkészésére Merix és Alicia különleges tervet eszelt ki. A vizsgaidőszak lezártát megünneplő nagy közösségi eszem-iszom forgatagában Merix magára öltötte Patrick alakját, s részegnek tettetve magát, nekilátott Garry kifaggatásának. A kapott instrukciók alapján Merix-Patrick olyan részeg, hogy nem emlékszik szinte semmire, s a közös emlékeket igyekszik felmelegíteni. A szerencse istennője ezúttal is kegyes volt a boszorkánymesterhez, mert Garry nem vett észre semmit (mellesleg ő is meglehetősen tétován állt a lábán a beszélgetés kezdetekor), és elég sok érdekes információval szolgált. Ezek közül a leglényegesebb, hogy Patrick-kel a beiratkozás után nem sokkal találkozott. Nagyon imponált neki a tolvaj dörzsöltsége, magabiztossága, széles tudása, s az a könnyedség, ahogy az utca világában is világosan el tudott igazodni. Gyorsan Patrickhez csapódott, aki belevitte néhány kisebb csínybe, de a legnagyobb dobásuk Onatar templomának felderítése volt. Garry szó szerint elhitte a kicsapott fiatalember meséjét a családi titokról, aminek a megfejtése az ősöreg templom falai közt található. A balul sikerült közös szerencsevadászat után Patrick szó nélkül eltűnt a kapatos srác életéből, aki azonban még tudott mondani egy címet az Ivy Towers negyedben, ahol néha felkereste Patricket. A csapat még aznap reggel ráugrott a kapott nyomra, s felkutatta az egyetemhez közel lévő szálláshelyet. thumb|left|200px A szokásos bérkaszárnya volt, melynek tulajdonosa – egy orrán lótusz alakú anyajegyet viselő, dohánylevelet rágcsáló termetes asszonyság, némi ezüstpénz fejében hajlandó volt emlékezni Patrickre, s azt is elárulta, hogy tavaly ősz óta a tolvaj csak ritkán járt haza, sőt újév első napja óta meg sem jelent, ezért ő kénytelen volt kiadni a szobát másnak. „Megértik az urak - krákogta – igen keresettek a szobáim; nem hagyhatom őket parlagon heverni”. Miután Alicia egy újabb ezüstpénz átadásával biztosította, hogy a csapat csak szeretne körülnézni a szobában, mert kölcsönadott valamit Patricknek, amit az nem adott vissza, az asszonyság kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját és tíz percet engedélyezett a kutatásra, persze az ő személyes felügyelete mellett. „Hiszen értik az urak, vigyáznom kell a jelenlegi bérlő holmijára is” Verna szakavatott módon kutatta át a szobát – az elvarázsolt mágia érzékelés nem jelzett semmit –; fáradozásai azonban csekély eredményt hoztak. Az éjjeliszekrény mögé ejtett furcsa szagú pergamen darabon kívül nem talált semmit. Villám mondta, hogy talán lehet vele valamit kezdeni, aztán bejezettnek nyilvánította a kutatást. A toronyból kilépve még volt egy olyan furcsa érzése, mintha valaki figyelné, de a későbbiekben hiába figyelt, az érzés már nem talált megerősítésre. thumb|160px A következő napokban Villám végig a gyanús pergamennel volt elfoglalva; végül oda jutott, hogy megéri kockáztatni, és ismét felkeresni a Sivis Házban Seebo Turen mestert. Az öreg ránézésre megmondta, hogy a pergamen valaha egy titkos üzenetet tartalmazott, melyet olyan tintával írtak, ami bizonyos idő múlva elpárolog, így már más nem tudja azt elolvasni. Természetesen vannak olyan kifinomult módszerek, amellyel az eredeti szöveg rekonstruálható, de az eljárás drága és a szakembereket jól meg kell fizetni. Villám rögtön átlátta, hogy itt egy újabb kisebb szívességről lesz szó, s nem is csalatkozott. A Ház egyik tagját kellett elkísérni a Cogs-ba egy bizalmas találkozóra. A feladat a Sivis gnóm biztonságára való felügyelet volt. Okkon mester – így hívták a gnómot – igen vidám kis figura volt, egész úton tréfálkozott, majd „A rozsdás vasmacskához„ címzett csehóhoz érkezve eltűnt egy rossz kinézetű gnoll-lal az egyik hátsó boxban. Valami alkudozás folyhatott, ami igencsak hangos szóváltássá fajult. Belfegor ujjai többször rászorultak kedvenc kardjának markolatára, de féken tartotta magát, mert Okkon mester előre felhívta a figyelmet, hogy ez így lesz, maradjanak veszteg. Fertályórányi üvöltözés után a gnoll és a gnóm is elégedett arccal bukkantak elő a kis fülkéből. Okkon mesterről sugárzott, hogy jó üzletet csinált. thumb|100px Elégedettsége, csak két utcasarkig tartott ki; ott ugyanis fegyveres gnollok támadtak a csapatra, hárman elölről, ketten hátulról és két íjász a tetőről. Villám mágiája gyorsan semlegesítette a hátsó két támadót; Belfegor és Alicia feltartóztatták az első hármat, míg mágia és varázslat leszedte az íjászokat. Egy támadónak sikerült elmenekülni, de a többiek otthagyták a fogukat. Meg néhány aranypénzt, amit Vernának sikerült bezsebelnie. Seebo Turen megköszönte a segítséget, s pár nap elteltével ő is leszállította az alku rá eső részét. A helyreállított pergamen darabon a következő szöveg állt „Vidd a varázskönyvet az Arlanok nyughelyére”. Merix arra tippelt, hogy az Arlanok, valami ősi faj lehetett, de Villám hűvösen leintette, hogy ő ilyenről nem tud, inkább várja meg a boszorkánymester a könyvtári kutatás végeredményét. Villám gyorsan kiderítette, hogy az Arlanok egy ősi ember család, akik Sharn legelőkelőbb köreibe tartoztak valaha, de kétszázhetvenöt éve egy rejtélyes balesetben odaveszett a család összes tagja. A családi kripta a Holtak városában található, ami a helyi nekropolisz. Nazzod szerint azt náluk temetőnek mondják, de Alicia leintette, hogy egy ilyen vidéki, mit tudhassa azt. Újabb élőhalott kalandra felkészülve a másnap éjjel – a következő nap a kripta beazonosítására ment el az egyetemi órák után – a csapat Verna fürge ujjainak hála, zajtalanul behatolt az Arlanok sírboltjába. Nagy megdöbbenésre a díszesen faragott kő családtagok mögül nem élőholtak, hanem kettő duplafejű kutya ugrott az elől haladó harcosokra. Kemény küzdelem után sikerült mind a négy fejet lecsapni. Majd rövid pihenő után felderítés következett, két kisebb járat indult keletnek és nyugatnak; észak felé egy díszesen faragott mágikusan sugárzó nagyobb dupla kőajtó zárta el az utat. thumb|left|210px Villám logikája – biztosítsuk a hátunkat – szerint az oldalsó járatok felderítése következett, ami viszont néhány kóbor csontváz lecsapásán kívül nem hozott eredményt. Maradt a mágikus kapuboltozat. A suttogó gnóm varázsló szerint valami védőmágia óvta a vaskos kőajtót, aminek a közepén – mint egy sakktábla – egy nyolcszor-nyolcas betűfríz helyezkedett el. „A jelszót kell beütni” – mondta hangosan a nyilvánvaló megoldást Nazzod – „..de mi lehet az?” Rövid tanakodás után Alicia álláspontja kerekedett felül, miszerint biztos, hogy az Arlan szó lesz a megoldás, abba azonban már nem ment bele, hogy a tippjét testi épsége kockáztatásával is próbára tegye. Így Belfegor pötyögte be az Arlan szót; és fogta fel mellkasával az ajtóból előtörő zöldes villámcsapást. „Hát ez nem jött be Alicia – dadogta – legközelebb te próbálkozol!” Ezután hosszabb tanakodás után Villám álláspontja győzött, és nem a helyszínből, hanem a Patrick-kel közös történésekből indult ki a csapat. „Vagyis, ha a kis tolvaj van a dolog mögött, akkor valószínűleg ugyanazt a jelszót kell használnunk, mint Onatar templomában: Lord Tarkanan.” Belfegor nagy dörmögve, néhány ügyesen elhelyezett Alicia bók és simogatás után ismét odaállt a kapuhoz és ugrásra készén sorra nyomkodta le a megfelelő kőbillentyűket. Maga is meglepődött, hogy most nem pattant elő még a legkisebb szikra sem a mágikus kőajtóból, sőt a szép lassan minimális csikorgás nélkül szélesre tárult. Odabenn meglepő kép tárult a közelebb lépő csapattagok szeme elé. Öt csuklyás alak állt egy kisebb kriptaboltozat padlójára rajzolt pentagramma csúcspontjain kezében fáklyával, a varázsjel közepén ott feküdt Villám könyve. „Már vártunk benneteket” – szólalt meg ismerős hangon a legtávolabbi alak. „Gyertek közelebb” – szólt Patrick és egy elegáns mozdulattal hátrahajtotta fejéről a csuklyát. „Pfuj milyen teátrális” – fintorgott Nazzod, de Villám gyors intésére ő is megállt, a csapatból senki nem mozdult. thumb „Ne féljetek” – mosolygott Patrick – „ ha ártani akartunk volna nektek már rég megtehettük volna. Talán egyesek közületek” – és itt szélesen Villámra vigyorgott – „már kezdik érteni, hogy az, hogy most itt vagytok egy terv része volt. A mi tervünk része, ami mellesleg tökéletesen sikerült”. – folytatta önelégülten –„Az egész nyomozásotok Patrick után egy próba volt. Próba, amit sikeresen kiálltatok, és elnyertétek a jogot, hogy csatlakozhassatok hozzánk, a Testvériséghez. Kik vagyunk mi? Halandók, emberek, elfek, gnómok, félszerzetek Khorvaire minden tájáról, akiket egy közös dolog köt össze: a testünkön hordott elfajzott jegy. Ti is viselitek ezt a jegyet. Tudom. Csatlakozzatok hozzánk! A célunk a testvérek összefogása a Házak ellen, hogy a következő háborúban már miénk legyen a győzelem! Kiváló munkát végeztetek avval, hogy megszereztétek a Titkos könyvet, biztos vagyok abban, hogy Villám már jól halad abban, hogy a tartalmát feltárja. Csatlakozzatok és fejezzétek be a művet! Csatlakozzatok és harcoljunk együtt az elnyomó Házak ellen!” – kiáltotta teljesen extázisba lovalva magát. „És mi van, ha mi mégsem szeretnénk beállni” – zökkentette ki a csuklyások vezetőjét lelkesedéséből Merix pimasz hangja. „Nos, hangzott a hűvös válasz, a ti döntésetek. Kényszerrel senki nem csatlakozott még hozzánk, s ez ezután is így lesz. Előbb-utóbb azonban be fogjátok látni, hogy nincs más út” – folytatta a Patrick-ként ismert személy mély átéléssel. „A könyvünket azért visszakaphatjuk?” – tette fel Merix azt a kérdést, ami az egész csapat oldalát furdalta. „Természetesen, mi nem vagyunk tolvajok” – hangzott a kissé sértett felelet – „De nektek kell eljönni érte, ez az utolsó próba”. Villám gyors időkérése után a társaság visszavonult tanácskozni. A varázsló gyorsan lehűtötte Nazzod harci lázát – „nem tudhatjuk, hogy kik ezek és mit tud a pentagramma; de láthatóan felkészültek a jöttünkre”. Végül jobb híján Villám megkapott minden elérhető védő mágiát, s ő jelentkezett arra, hogy belép a varázskörbe hőn szeretett könyvéért. „Rajta, lépj hát közénk” – szólt a csuklyások vezetője, amint Villám, némi balsejtelemtől gyötörve a pentagrammába lépett. Mivel nem történt semmi, néhány gyors lépés után megragadta a könyvet, amikor azonban az ötszögű varázsjel mindegyik csúcsából vakító energiasugár csapott a bátor gnóm bal karjába, aki felordított fájdalmában; úgy érezte ezer tű marja testét. Amikor a fájdalom könnyeit kitörölte szeméből egy kőhalom formájú tetoválás lüktetett a szíve melletti karján. „Igen, a testvériség jele” – közölte elégedetten Patrick – „most már te is viseled a jelet, közénk tartozol a jel alatt; segítünk, ha hívsz; s megtalálunk, ha nem hívsz, akkor is. Folytasd a munkád!” A következő hónapokban a kis csapat egyesült erővel is alig tudta tartani a lelket Villámban, aki megszállottan kutatta a ráégetett bélyeg jelentését, de a könyvtárban semmit nem talált. Csak a tavasz hozott némi enyhülést és új kalandot. Meg persze a társaság iskolai expedíciókról való egy éves eltiltását is. Mindennek kivételesen Belfegor volt az okozója. A nagy melák fél ork ugyanis az Onatar templomában történt találkozásuk óta nem bírta kiverni a fejéből a gyönyörű nimfát, Fyrelle-t. Folyton róla álmodozott, s az összes szabad Sar-ját a Király erdejében történő kóborlással töltötte, mert Villámtól azt az információt kapta, hogy az a rengeteg lehet a tündér által emlegetett Öreg Erdő. Verna sokszor félreérthetetlen mozdulattal célzott a nagydarab harcos elmeállapotára, s Alicia is azt javasolta, hogy a csapat dobjon össze pár éjszakát Belfegornak Roxanne-hoz, az Orchideák legjobbjának tartott mesterszeretőjéhez. Nazzod azonban másként gondolta, és lelkiismeretesen elkísérte honfitársát annak minden hétvégi kirándulására, erdei szakértelmét vetve latba, hogy valahol nyomára leljenek a gyönyörű Fyrelle-nek. Így ment ez sok-sok hónapon keresztül, de hiába; a nimfát elnyelte a Király erdeje. A kutatást nehezítette, hogy Therendor havától a királyi erdészek lezárták az erdőt – valamilyen Dzsungel fiúknak nevezett rablóbandát emlegetve – így csak titokban lehetett a rengeteg járni. A hónap vége felé azonban a druida biztató hírt halott az egyik fülemülétől, aki állítólag látott egy ember nőstényt, akit csak kevés toll borított. Nazzod kihasználta az alkalmat és az egész csapatot felíratta a Botanika tanszék által indított tavaszi rovargyűjtő expedícióra, mert a megcélzott pápaszemes lepkék pont a nimfa vélt lakhelye körül voltak találhatók. A történet igazi szerelmi balladában végződött volna, ha nem szólnak közbe a Dzsungel fiúk. Napközben – a druida kivételével – mindenki próbálta ébren átvészelni a dögunalmas lepkevadászatot és az azt követő botanika órákat, este pedig Alicia, Merix és Villám falazott a többieknek akik, tündérvadászatra indultak. Már második este létrejött a mesébe illő találkozás, és Belfegor karjába zárhatta Fyrelle-t, aki igazán meg volt hatva a nagy melák harcos kitartásától, és rögtön kegyeibe fogadta Belfegort. Alicia másnap kajánul meg is jegyezte, hogy végre az utolsó szűz is eltávozott Sharn városából, de a félork harcos rá sem hederített, elvarázsolva, dünnyögve fogdosta a lepkéket. A baj onnan indult, hogy harmadnap Fyrelle megkérte Belfegort, hogy a csapat segítségével segítsen elűzni egy ronda rémhód párt a kedvenc forrása közelből. A hős félork egyedül is nekiment volna a betolakodóknak, de a nimfa bölcsen meggyőzte, hogy még sokáig van rá szüksége, ezért inkább hívjon segítséget. A többiek Villám összes intő szavai ellenére örömest jöttek, hiszen mindenki vágyott már egy kis változatosságra az unalmas lepkefogdosás után. A rémhódok elzavarása nem is okozott gondot, a táborba való észrevétlen visszatérés azonban igen. Félúton ugyanis hirtelen előbukkant a bokorból az expedíciót kísérő elf erdőjáró, Uathya és Qeren félszerzet társa. Alicia már éppen állt volna elő valami hihető történettel, de az elf leintette, mondván erre majd a táborban lesz idő, de most siessenek vissza, hiszen az őrség jelentősen meggyengült a két kalandozó távoztával. Hazatérve Uathya balsejtelme beigazolódott; a Sötét Hat valamelyike a táborba vezényelte az erdei martalócok útját; akik ráütöttek a sátorozókon. Bár sikerült őket visszaverni, de így is néhány őr halva maradt az erdei avaron, s a táborban maradt kalandozócsapatnak is éppen elég gondot okozott a szétszaladt iskolások egybe terelése, valamint a sebesültek ápolása. Nemsokára jött a rossz hír, hogy két egyetemista nem került elő, sőt néhányan látták, hogy a rablók az erdőbe hurcolják őket. Trogwart, a vezető kalandozókapitány úgy döntött, hogy lehetőséget ad Belfegornak és társainak, hogy jóvátegyék, azt, hogy elvonták az erőforrásokat a védelemtől. Uathya és Qeren kíséretében útnak indította őket, hogy derítsék ki, hogy mi történt az elrabolt fiatalokkal. A két tapasztalt felderítő gyorsan haladt a friss nyomokat követve s néhány óra erőltetett menet után jelezték, hogy megtalálták az erdei zsiványok egy lemaradt csoportját, valamint a két rabot is. Szerencsére úgy tűnik nincs bajuk, viszont nyolc martalóc őrzi őket. Gyors tanácskozás után az elf erdőjáró arra utasította a csapatot, hogy intézzenek egy ál-támadást a rablók ellen, miközben ő és félszerzet társa kiszabadítják a rabokat. „Kétfelé kell menekülnünk, találkozunk a sárkányfejes sziklánál, Dol Arrah legyen veletek” – suttogta Uathya, mielőtt beleolvadtak volna a sűrűbe. A megadott bagolyhuhogás hallatán Belfegorral és Villámmal az élen hősies roham következett. A taktika egyszerű volt: gyors varázslás, esetleg pár csapás, majd még gyorsabb menekülés be az erdőbe. A terv túl jól teljesült; két rabló összeesett, mire a rabokat strázsáló összes zsivány üldözőbe vette Villámot és társaikat. Kiderült, hogy az erdei rablók sajnos kiválóan látnak a lombkoronán átszűrődő sápadt holdfényben, s emiatt a gyors lemaradásukról szőtt ábrándok hamar szertefoszlottak Miután azonban az üldözők pár perces hajsza után sem tudták csökkenteni a távolságot, megadott jelre visszafordultak. Az izgalmas része azonban ez után következett. Az újbóli találkozó után, a sokkos diákokat cipelve a mégoly erős Belfegor sem tudott olyan gyorsan haladni, hogy a martalócok elől tartós előnyt szerezzen. Úgyhogy egy erős óra menetelés után az erdei vezető – aki eddig lemaradva az utóvédet alkotta – visszatért, és suttogva gyors utasításokkal egy rajtaütési alakzatra formálta a csapatot. Hamarosan fel is tűnt a hat haramia – ennyi maradt csak a fogolyszabadításhoz kacsolódó akció nyomán. Az ütközet nem tartott sokáig. Újabb kábító varázs következett Villám részéről, ami semlegesített két ellenfelet, majd egy hősies roham, ami másodpercek alatt végzett két rablóval. A még állva maradt kettő úgy döntött, hogy jobb a békesség, és futásnak eredt. Uathya úgy rendelkezett, hogy az egyik gonosztevőt még vigyétek magatokkal – értékes információforrás – a másikkal Qeren tőre végzett. A táborba visszatérve nagy volt az öröm, Trogwart azonban azonnali indulást vezényelt a várható ellentámadástól tartva. Olladrának hála azonban ez nem következett be, s az expedíció baj nélkül villámgyorsan kiért a Király Erdejéből; Belfegor nagy bánatára, aki még csak el sem búcsúzhatott szerelmétől. Az ismét összeülő Egyetemi Ítélőszék most már szigorúbb volt: egy évre eltiltotta a csapatot az egyetemi expedíciókon való részvételtől, valamint fejenként ötven arany bírság megfizetésére is kötelezte a szabálytalankodókat. „Hát igen, jó kis zűrös helyzetekbe keveredtünk” – nézel végig a melletted ücsörgő társaidon – „de igazi csapattá kovácsolódtunk, és megfejtettük a saját sárkányjegyünk titkát is. No meg sikerült egy kis pénzecskére, meg jó sok tapasztalatra is szert tenni. Vajon mit tartogatnak számunkra az istenek, sikerül-e...” Idáig jutsz saját belső monológodban, amikor hirtelen kivágódik a tanterem ajtaja, és egy véres fejű városőr ront be rajta: „Segítség, szörnyek támadtak az Egyetemre!” – kiálltja, majd összeesik. „Aha, itt a válasz” – villan át az agyadon, ahogy pennádat ledobva felugrasz, hogy a segítségére siess. ''DM Üzenet: játéktechnikailag ez azt jelenti, hogy szereztél 600XP-t és a második szintre'' léptél; ezen kívül sikerült az összes költségek levonása után 500gp-t összegyűjtened, amit szabadon elkölthetsz. A hátadon lévő sárkányjegyet naponta egyszer tudod aktiválni; segítségével 1D6-ot adhatsz bármilyen 1D20-as dobáshoz; viszont a két kockát egyszerre kell eldobni. Gyakorlatilag ez a Heroic Destiny feat felvételét jelenti. Races of Destiny 153. oldal. Kategória:Into CH2 Kategória:Adventure